My broken past
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: The sad past of Saturos, his parents don't love him, his father beats him up every day, he's alone and sad


Hi I'm gonna start a new story, of course I finish my other too, but I felt like writing drama now, so enjoy Saturos past! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
chapter 1: My tearfull past  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
A little boy was slapped in his face and someone knocked him he fell hard on the ground, with tears in his eyes he looked up at the man who had hit him.  
  
"Daddy I'm sorry", cried the little boy, "Please don't be angry".  
  
The man before him looked down on the boy, "What did I do to deserve this son?", he shugerd, "You are nothing but trouble!"  
  
The man kicked the boy in his stomach, the boy flew across the room and slammed against a wall.  
  
"Daddy!", cried the boy, "Please stop!"  
  
"You are nothing!", the man walked towards his son, "Nothing! You hear me! Useless!"  
  
A door flew open and a woman walked in the room.  
  
"Satimus!", yelled the woman, then she looked at the little boy on the ground, "Saturos?"  
  
The little boy looked at his mother with tears in his eyes, "I'm.I'm sorry mommy".  
  
"What has he done this time?", asked the woman  
  
The man looked up at his wife and shook his head, "He has eaten the only food we had left".  
  
"No", the woman gazed at the ground, "So it's gone? The last rice we had?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
The woman shook her head, "After we paid so much for it..it's gone.".  
  
The boy on the ground cried, he hadn't eaten for 3 days, he knew there wasn't much food in Prox the town were he lived, everybody was starving, but he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to eat, he was only a little boy of 8 years old.  
  
"Saturos? Why?", asked his mother, she wanted to walk towards her son but her man stopped her.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel sorry for this child", he said cold, "He need to be punished!"  
  
The woman nodded and gazed at Saturos.  
  
"Mommy?", Saturos tried to get up, but he felt a teribble pain running through his body, "I'm sorry".  
  
"Enough of your lame excuses!", yelled the man, while he slammed Saturos back on the ground  
  
"Satimus! That's enough!", yelled the woman  
  
"Stay out of this!", yelled the man back at her, while he continued to beat his son up, "He's useless! He might as well die!"  
  
Saturos closed his eyes as the pain grew bigger, he felt the fists in his face and all over his tiny body, he felt a warm luiquid in his mouth, blood streamed over his pale face.  
  
After a few minutes the punishment finally stopped, he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that his mother had left the room, and his father walked away.  
  
"Daddy?", moaned the little boy, "I'm..sorry"  
  
But the man didn't respond, he walked out the room, leaving the boy alone.  
  
"Daddy", cried Saturos, he felt the pain in his body grow bigger with each passing moment, he couldn't move, tears streamed over his face, he shock when he saw his body covered in blood. He tried to scream, to call for help, but there came no sound out his throat.  
  
Saturos closed his eyes again and cried, he cried until he fell asleep  
  
After a few hours he woke up, the pain was a bit less and he was able to get up, Saturos looked around, everything was dark.  
  
"I'v been sleeping", he thought, "It's already late, the night has come.  
  
Saturos slowly walked to a window and gazed at the dark sky, he liked the dark, it reminded him at himself, at the life he lived.  
  
His parents were poor and almost didn't had money to buy food, and now it was winter, now it was even harder to get food, Saturos tried his best to be a good son, but he always ended up being hurt.  
  
Saturos looked at his wounds, he sighed, he didn't care about it anymore, he was used to feel this pain, everyday he was punished, everyday beaten up.  
  
Tears rolled over his pale face, he gazed at the moon and the stars.  
  
"Why me?", he cried, "Why can't my father love me like a father should? And my mother? Why does she always choose his side?"  
  
Saturos dropped himself on the ground, he let his head rest between his knees, he cried uncontrolable.  
  
"Maybe it's better if I die"  
  
Saturos grapped a shard of broken glass and put it on his wrist, he bit on his lip when he started to cut his wrist, a little stream of blood leaped out.  
  
Saturos smiled, but suddenly a voice called: "What are you doing?"  
  
Saturos shock up and looked at the window, a girl around his age looked asking at him.  
  
Saturos spread his eyes open, "Who.who are you?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Review ^_^ I'll continue if I get at least get 5 reviews 


End file.
